Send me an Angel to love
by DemonButtercup
Summary: Basically, what could have happened after End Of Eva. Tiny bit of shonen ai!


Send me an Angel to love  
  
A post-apocalypse Evangelion fic!  
  
OK. This is my first ever fic, so if your going to read it..don't be too harsh on me! I'm pretty new to writing. This is basically what happened after The End Of Eva(well, what I like to think happened anyway!). Since its got Kaworu AND Shinji in it, it'll have a tiny bit of shonen ai. Obviously. But only right at the end. If you don't like that, don't read it! You have been warned! I don't like flaming, its rude. If you do like- hey great!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this. I'd like to, but I don't!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It had been 3 months since what was know as 'The Apocalypse' had occurred. Shinji Ikari had been terrified-and still was. He thought he wouldn't feel so lonely once people started coming back, but he hadn't. Of course, Asuka had been the first to return. At first they hadn't know what to to. Were they the only survivors on the whole planet? 2 14 year olds? At first Shinji had thought it could be different, as had stopped trying to strangle Asuka, her palm gently touching his cheek. But after a while it was the same as normal. Asuka took charge, yelling orders at Shinji, telling him what a weakling he was.  
  
"Stupid baka Shinji!!! Out of all the people on Earth, why did I get stuck with you??!"  
  
Shinji went back to taking the insults, he prayed for others to return. And eventually they did. The first appeared when Shinji and Asuka had been making their way through what used to be civilization. Scavenging, they were surprised they could find anything at all.  
  
They had heard faint shouting, cut through the silence. They made their way towards the sound, which they found to be that of a young man. He was disorientated, and soaked. Had he came from the LCL? They guy was young, about 17, and Asuka took to him straight away. She was obviously relieved to have new company, other than Shinji. Shinji felt the same way. A thought struck him then:  
  
// Is this happening all over the world..People returning? What if others I know return on the other side of the world?//  
  
It made Shinji think about his friends. People he had lost in when Rei had destroyed everything. Rei.would she return? Could she return? This made Shinji think of his father. Would he return?  
  
//No.I should have learned that already. My father's good at leaving me alone. How about the others? Misato, Toji.Kaworu?//  
  
Right then, Shinji wanted nothing more than to have the gray haired with him. He wanted him to return so badly. Even after this so called 'New start' to the world Shinji's life was still a misery.  
  
//New starts are supposed to be good arnt they?//  
  
He remembered the only truly happy moments of his life, spent in the company of Kaworu. Remembering the brief happiness, the brief love he felt in those few hours, made Shinji even more depressed. Fate had been cruel to him. The only one he had cared for, his fragile life blinked out like a warm flame in a cold black night. Right. Shinji wanted Kaworu back with him. From then on he, Asuka and their new companion would check the red sea everyday, for new survivors. Indeed, others did return, but not as fast as Shinji would have liked. Sometimes, they would find a couple a day, swept up on the beach, sometimes none at all. Shinji idly looked, but there was no sign of a gray haired angel anywhere. As the numbers grew, the refugees stayed together, none were sure how to start rebuilding their ruined world. If it could be done at all.  
  
Of all the people Shinji and Asuka had known, only Maya had returned. It was sheer luck, of all the places she could have appeared at, she had come back to them. Asuka had been ecstatic. Shinji had been relieved to see a familiar face also, and it gave him hope.  
  
Now Shinji walked along the beach alone. The blood red LCL lapping at the pale sand, a pale imitation of the gleaming blue water that used to be there. It was very, very early. Shinji had awoken before everyone, knowing he would sleep no more he had made his way to the beach. Absently he watched for survivors, and the only one watching him was the fading stars and the rising sun. He felt he had walked for ages, never taking his eyes off the LCL, waiting for something to happen. Shinji had seen no survivors. But eventually he stopped in his tracks.  
  
A familiar sight, a body floating in the LCL, finally coming to rest on the beach. Nothing strange there, it was what he had been watching for. Shinji made his way towards the survivor but stopped again. This was someone he knew. His heard quickened. It should have been impossible to recognize this person, lying face down on the beach. Any boy could wear a school uniform, identical to the one Shinji owned. But not anybody could have such messy gray hair. And such unnaturally pale skin. Had Shinji's prayers been answered? Was God smiling down on him? He hadn't even been sure of angels could return. Shinji's eyes filled with tears as he slowly stumbled towards the boy. Conflicting emotions kept him from thinking straight: confusion, fear, love, and above all desperate hopefulness.  
  
He came to a stop next to the figure, and sat down next to him. He gently took hold of the gray haired boy's shoulders and turned him over.  
  
//Oh God. Its him.//  
  
Shinji was crying now, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks, made cold by the wind. Shinji knew that when those eyes opened they would be the colour of blood. Blood red eyes. He was as perfect as the last day Shinji had seen him. The day he regretted more than anything.  
  
Shinji stared at the pale face before him. Was he asleep? Unconscious? Dead even? Shinji gently held the soaked boy against him. One had supporting him, the other grasping his pale wet hand tightly.  
  
" I'm so glad you came back to me Kaworu. I love you."  
  
Shinji whispered to him. He brought the limp body up and hugged him tightly, resting the sleeping boy's head on his shoulder. Obviously, Shinji couldn't' see the wide red eyes gently flicker open. But he did feel the hands grasp the back of his shirt, as his embrace was returned. On his shoulder, Kaworu smiled.  
  
"I missed you, Shinji-kun."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
RAR! The end! Short, I know. Pretty boring, yeah I know that too. But like I said! I'm knew to it! You can R&R. if you want!!! ~mwah!~ 


End file.
